


Touch

by raiast



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark Will, Gangbang/Multiple Partners, Hannibal is Hannibal, Knotting, Lucid Heat, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Verse, Omega Will Graham, S1 AU (ish), Soul Bond, Summertime Slick 2019, True Mates, Unprotected Sex, Will does NOT have encephalitis, semi-graphic depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiast/pseuds/raiast
Summary: From the kinkmeme prompt:"Going into an intense heat, Will volunteers to be shared and passed around by a group of Alphas. Hannibal finds out. Does he stop it from even happening? Sneak in and sign in to join the group?"What happens when an Omega with a voyeurism kink signs up for a Public Heat and his possessive Alpha psychiatrist applies for a volunteer position? Hint: lots of knotting, lots of come, and maybe,just maybe, a little bit of bloodshed.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exarite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exarite/gifts), [BelladonnaWyck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaWyck/gifts).

> Thanks and praise be to Essa, who always posts the most insidiously delicious prompts.
> 
> Thanks and praise be to Mars, who was wildly supportive of my gangbang endeavors and was always up for cheerleading, brainstorming, and editing my stupid mistakes.
> 
> In the name of the Alpha, the Omega, and the Holy Gangbang.
> 
> Amen.

Will Graham was, by and large, a private creature. He lived in self-imposed isolation on a sizable lot in Wolf Trap, Virginia, with a mile of field and forest separating him from his closest neighbors. He wasn’t an _ un_friendly man, really, usually polite enough to his colleagues, if not nearly altogether removed from them. He seemed to live within a carefully constructed barrier, penetrable only by his furry, four-legged companions.

Hannibal himself had been exerting an unseemly amount of energy attempting to penetrate Will’s barrier for the better part of a year, with little to show for it beyond not-so-frosty weekly therapy sessions and the occasional reluctant acceptance to a dinner invitation. He certainly found more excuses_ not _to be in the company of others than the reverse, but it fit with his gruff and silent exterior. The man seemed to keep the world at arm’s length, though whether the purpose of that was for self-preservation or the preservation of others, Hannibal didn’t know. He did understand, though, the need for distance, for privacy; perhaps better than anyone. He understood.

His understanding did little to quell his desire for intimacy.

From the moment he met the scruffy, ill-mannered, poorly dressed man, Hannibal knew that he had found someone that could, perhaps, in turn, understand _ him. _ It was a heady thing, to consider a companion after all his years of solitude. The notion stuck, unfortunately well, and Hannibal was lost. 

He could not throw himself into a courtship immediately, he knew, for the recalcitrant man was far too entrenched in his isolation for a courtship to do anything other than send him in the other direction. It took careful planning; something at which, as luck would have it, Hannibal was adept. A well-placed comment here, a brief but camaraderie-inspiring touch there...

His subtle prodding had, as of yet, borne no fruit. Hannibal didn’t despair. Ultimately, despite his desires, he knew that Will Graham was, by and large, a private creature.

Which was why, when Hannibal stumbled upon the information that Will had offered himself up for a Public Heat, he was more than a little shocked.

It was not so uncommon for unbonded Omegas or Alphas to check into a Clinic for their heats and ruts. Nor was it uncommon for said individual to opt-out of professional, medical treatment in lieu of a more..._hands-on _ approach. Hannibal had, at one time, signed himself up for a Public Rut--mostly out of curiosity, though he’d be lying if he said that the anonymous nature of the situation wasn’t a bit thrilling as well. As such, he was on a perpetual mailing list for all Omegas that offered themselves for public copulation. He received these notices weekly, and usually, the flyer found itself more akin to a trash can than Hannibal’s attention.

But when his eyes skimmed the glossy index card of upcoming Public Heats and caught upon an all-too familiar name like a fish upon a shiny lure, his interest was renewed. 

He found Will Graham desirable, certainly he did. But, due to the man’s prickly, anti-social nature, Hannibal had neglected to consider that other Alphas might find him desirable as well. The idea of Will in that situation, heat-dazed and aching for a knot and presenting for any Alpha that cared to take him, sent Hannibal’s blood boiling. All at once, he was formulating different ways to broach the topic, to get the Omega to change his mind and remove himself from the service. Another part of his mind may have been occupied with tactics to insert himself into the situation.

Will was a grown man, after all, and it wasn’t exactly Hannibal’s place to deny him nor shame him for his desires. But if he could ingratiate himself--get a taste of his own--perhaps he could finally put the foolish notion of clinging to Will as something more than just a friendly acquaintance to rest.

He could not deny that he’d thought of burying his knot in that magnificently pert ass--Will had done little to hide his assets, always stuffing himself into those absurdly tight jeans as he was--furtively and often. Perhaps it was only a biological pull that was causing Will Graham to become such a devastating distraction. Perhaps all of this--the obsession, the longing, the desire to be known--would fade away if only he could get a taste of Will Graham and share a taste of himself in turn.

There was only one way to find out.

He could apply for the Public Heat silently, anonymously, he knew. He could make a call and set an appointment, get himself screened before the Omega’s upcoming heat in two weeks time, and Will would never even know until the final stage had begun. He might still never know, with his heat-addled mind and biological necessities blinding him to the finer details of the days. Hannibal could slip in, take his taste, and have Will none the wiser. Not risk their tentative friendship in the least.

It seemed dishonest.

No. It didn’t just _ seem _ dishonest, Hannibal had to admit, it _ was _dishonest. If Will had desired Hannibal in that way, surely he would have mentioned something. Hannibal had done little to hide his growing interest in the man.

He resolved to hold off on any action until after his next session with the Omega. It was only in a few days time, after all; plenty of time still for Hannibal to be screened if Will approved of his participation. Perhaps he could yet convince the surly man to abandon the arrangement with the Clinic and allow himself to enter into Hannibal’s exclusive care for the duration of his heat. 

Hannibal could think of no sweeter solution.

\---

“You’re shitting me, right?” The Omega gazed at him, his expression somehow incredulous and hesitant and intrigued all at once. “I mean, you _ must _ be. You aren’t seriously considering applying for a spot.”

“I wouldn’t do so, nor even consider it, Will, if you expressed disapproval at the notion.” Silence rang heavily between them for half a minute before Hannibal continued. “Are you expressing disapproval, Will?” When Will declined to answer that, Hannibal pressed forward. “Are you surprised that someone you know is interested in participating? Surprised, perhaps, that someone you know is even aware that you are doing this?”

“No one I knew cropped up the last time,” Will pointed out. Hannibal had to make a greater attempt than usual to keep his expression neutral. The knowledge that Will had already engaged in a Public Heat once before was both incensing and arousing.

“And yet this time, you chose to apply to a Clinic in an area where both your friends and colleagues reside. Were you, perhaps, _ hoping _ that someone you knew would take notice?”

The Omega’s skin flushed at the question, and Hannibal found the shade of pink that adorned his cheeks and neck quite fetching. “I don’t...I don’t even know how to _ answer _ that, Dr. Lecter.”

Ah, the use of his title; that was telling enough. Will only called him ‘Dr. Lecter’ when he was feeling defensive or snipeish or flustered. Or, on rare occasions, flirtatious. Hannibal wondered at exactly which emotion it was that pulled the formality back to Will Graham’s tongue.

Will turned away from him to begin wandering about the office. He didn’t speak again until he had completed half a circuit, lending as much distance between the two of them as possible. “I have particularly stressful heats. I’ve found it...helpful...to have the extra assistance. The voyeuristic and anonymous nature does hold some appeal,” he admitted; Hannibal was intrigued to find that no shame or embarrassment colored his tone. “Seems like there would be some breach of ethical boundaries, wouldn’t there?”

“Not at all. You aren’t my patient, Will. You’re my friend.”

That drew the Omega’s gaze; he stared at Hannibal almost appraisingly, a slight furrow pinching his dark brows. “So your..._interest _ in this...purely friendly?” 

Hannibal regarded the man for a moment, his mind flashing through the many turns he could encourage the conversation to take. “I will admit to a curiosity,” he told Will. “And I do believe I could be of assistance to you.”

He didn’t answer quick enough. Will gave a nod at that and then turned away to roam the office once more, but not before Hannibal caught the edge of his lips pulling up into a smirk.

They didn’t speak on the subject again until Will departed at the end of their hour. “Go ahead and apply,” he granted his permission as he pulled on his jacket. “I have curiosities myself...perhaps you can satisfy _ both _ of ours.” His lips twisted into a grin, amusement dancing through cerulean eyes and Hannibal had the very boorish urge to pin Will against the wall and satisfy their curiosity then and there. He did not move beyond a blink and a tight nod. “Good night, Dr. Lecter,” Will bade his goodbye and disappeared out the door.

_ That _ one, Hannibal was certain, was definitely of the flirtatious variety. 

\---

The day after his session with Will, Hannibal stopped by the Clinic to apply for a spot to Will’s Public Heat. He filled out the forms, signed the requisite waivers, and sat patiently while a nurse took his vitals and collected a blood sample.

Two days after that, Hannibal was contacted by the Clinic and informed that he had passed the screening and would be receiving notice when his presence was required.

A week later, he received an automated text message while in session that the Omega was in heat and was actively accepting participants. He first canceled the rest of his day, and then the rest of his week.

The sensation that filled him as he drove to the Clinic was one that Hannibal had not felt in some time. A fluttering buzz filled his gut, and he was amused to find that the emotion was excitement, anticipation. It was the little thrill that zipped through him as he embarked on a hunt but of a magnitude that he almost couldn’t fathom. He was already half-hard with visions of Will pliant and needy when he stepped up to the reception counter.

“Alpha participant 48102, checking in,” he informed the woman, rattling off the number assigned to him to protect his privacy. It was a quaint system, though a tad redundant as most people that chose to pursue this avenue had no qualms about doing so openly--there was a reason, after all, why Will had allowed his name to be printed on the circular rather than his anonymous Omega number. He was asked to have a seat, and then the woman picked up the phone and made a call.

Hannibal studied his nails in a disinterested manner and kept a keen ear turned toward the softly spoken words.

“Is there someone available for an emergency processing? Omega patient 639’s guy is here.”

Hannibal had not participated in a Public Heat before, but already he could tell that there was something odd about the situation. He had less than a minute to ruminate on the phrasing of the receptionist’s request before a door to the side was opened, and a nurse was beckoning him to follow.

She led him down the hall into one of the examination rooms, walking with all the confidence of one that has made the trek a hundred times while her eyes scanned over the file in her hands. He perched on the end of the examination table, and within moments, the nurse was taking his vitals and rattling off a list of questions long-since memorized.

“Have you experienced any flu-like symptoms in the last 48 hours?”

“No,” Hannibal responded as the nurse checked his pulse.

“Experienced or currently experiencing any dizziness, nausea, vomiting, or confusion?”

“No,” he answered as she pushed up his sleeve to wrap a blood pressure cuff around his arm.

“Have you engaged in sexual activity since your screening last week?”

“No.”

She must have been satisfied with her results, for the woman glanced up to his face for the first time since she met him in the waiting room and smiled. “Lovely. If you would step behind the curtain in the corner there, you’ll find a bag for your belongings and a robe to slip into.”

Hannibal did as he was instructed. As he slipped out of his sweater, he finally found the opportunity to ask, “I wonder if you can enlighten me...I overheard the receptionist refer to my processing as an emergency.”

The nurse gave a short hum to that. “He’s been asking for you. Well, demanding.”

Hannibal froze at that, one leg out of his trousers. All the better that she had already taken his pulse because his heart began to hammer at the declaration. The nurse, oblivious to his reaction, continued, “He attacked two Alphas that attempted to mount him--we had to put him on a breeding bench to get him to cooperate.”

His racing heart swelled at the thought of Will attacking any Alpha that wasn’t him. There was nothing half-hard about his cock after obtaining _ that _information, though the subsequent ire that followed kept him focused on the conversation at hand.

“Did Will agree to the usage of a breeding bench?” he asked tightly. He couldn’t see the Omega having any interest in bending over the device, nor being restrained to it, especially because this was marked as an infertile heat.

“It’s standard procedure for this situation.”

That was not a response that Hannibal cared to receive. He hastened in removing the last of his clothing. “How long has he been asking for me?”

“He checked in yesterday morning, notes say he was restrained to the bench around mid-aftern--”

The scraping of metal on metal bar screeched loudly in the small room as Hannibal ripped the curtain back. “He checked in yesterday, and he’s been asking for me since then,” he confirmed; the nurse gazed at him warily, cowed into silence by the Alpha’s anger. “Why, then, was I only contacted this morning?” 

“You are listed as a day two participant, you were contacted when you were needed. He’s an unbonded Omega, our policy dictates that only a listed emergency contact be called once an unbonded patient goes into heat or rut.”

Hannibal stared at the woman, uncaring that his demeanor was frosty at best. Osso buco, perhaps. Or piccata. It had been some time since he’d prepared a simple steak and kidney pie, perhaps he should go the route of comfort food.

“I believe we are only waiting on my inhibitor injection?” he prompted when he felt as though he could take a calm step towards the nurse rather than spring into an all-out lunge for her.

The nurse nodded meekly and retrieved the injection. Hannibal dropped the shoulder of his robe down to expose his arm. He blinked at the prick of the needle and felt his lip twitch as the foreign fluid invaded his system. Within moments he felt the inhibitor take the edge off of his icy anger, and when the nurse informed him that it was time for Will’s feeding and asked if he would like to assist the Omega, he managed to flash a genuine smile at her.

He was led first to another room that served as a pantry, and the nurse retrieved a fruit platter to hand off to him. He couldn’t help but sniff at the browning apple slices and overripe strawberries, lamenting the fact that he could not feed Will fare that was more akin to his standards. He really should have pressed for the Omega to abandon this clinic stay to stay with Hannibal instead. Perhaps next time. The nurse explained that there were already glasses stocked in the room, as well as an en suite where he could procure water and reminded him of the importance of keeping the Omega hydrated. Hannibal swallowed back the snarl that itched to break free at the obvious instructions. Had this insufferable woman not realized that he was a doctor? His irritation ebbed quickly, and he wasn’t certain if it was due to the inhibitor or the fact that they were passing rooms wherein he could hear unknown Alphas and Omegas mating, which only served to remind him that he would finally, _ finally _ have the opportunity to mate with Will Graham.

It wasn’t quite the way he had imagined it would be, what with the involvement of the Clinic and an unknown number of Alpha competition, but he would take what he could get at this point. Anything to get this lingering obsession out of his system. 

The room was much the same as the one he had stayed in during his rut with the notable exception of the breeding bench in the center of the room and the fact that the very air was saturated with _ Will. _ There was a large bed along the center of the far wall and several armchairs scattered around the perimeter of the room. There was a small section of counter that served as a kitchenette, of sorts, with a small fridge where the fruit could be stored if it wasn’t eaten in one go. There were three robed Alphas lounging in the armchairs, engaged in a conversation. The fourth Alpha…

Despite the inhibitor, Hannibal felt a growl pull in his chest at the sight of the man standing behind Will, who was strapped to the abomination beneath him, thrusting into the Omega enthusiastically. For a few minutes, he could only stand there and observe, his eyes roaming the pale form of Will’s nude body, folded over to rest comfortably in a position that forced him to present for mounting. He could see the sheen of sweat on the Omega from there, see the way his curls were plastered to his forehead. His wrists, ankles, and middle were strapped to the device, rendering him completely immobile, but that fact didn’t seem to bother him; he keened and mewled as the Alpha fucked into him. His apparent enjoyment may have been the only thing that stopped Hannibal from striding over to them and ripping the strange Alpha away.

His grip tightened reflexively on the tray in his hands, reminding him that it was there, and Hannibal cast a curious glance downward. Food, yes; he needed to feed Will. He advanced on them slowly, arcing around to settle by Will’s head. The Alpha fucking him was a tall and stocky breed, with short-cut salt and pepper hair. He gripped tightly at Will’s hips--too tight, in Hannibal’s opinion--but between his own grunts and groans of pleasure, he was hissing encouragement to Will, telling him what a good Omega he was and promising to breed him properly. Will was on birth control, but Hannibal knew how such talk would incense the Omega’s arousal, and he was clearly enjoying the praise, though any facial expressions he might have been making in response were largely covered by a muzzle that was fit to the lower half of his face and jaw.

“Gonna knot you,” the Alpha hissed as Hannibal sank to his knees before Will. Will groaned in response and bucked backwards as much as he was able. The Alpha moaned as he stilled suddenly, buried to the hilt, his swollen knot locking their bodies together. Will came with a gasp and a sob, his trapped cock spilling his release against the bench where it slowly began to drip down to the floor. There was already a sizable stain below the breeding bench. Hannibal wasn’t thrilled with the situation, but he took comfort at the physical evidence that Will’s needs were being met, at the very least.

Abandoning the tray of fruit to the floor, Hannibal reached up to unclasp the straps of the muzzle.

“Shouldn’t do that. Feisty thing already took a chunk out of one Alpha,” the man that stood behind Will warned him.

Hannibal scowled up at him. “If you’ve another suggestion that sees him fed with the muzzle _ on, _I would be more than happy to hear it.”

The knotted Alpha didn’t respond to that but watched with wary curiosity as Hannibal continued with loosening the plastic that hid Will’s beautiful face. Hannibal ignored him then, focusing on the lovely Omega before him.

Will was lax from his recent orgasm, his golden eyes hazy and distant. He gave no sign of recognition when Hannibal peeled the mask away from his face. The curls plastered to his forehead were brushed away gently by Hannibal’s long fingers.

“Will,” he said softly, but the Omega showed no response. “Will, I’m here,” Hannibal tried again. He twisted his hand to expose his wrist and brought it to sit beneath Will’s nose. After a few more panting breaths, Will’s nostrils flared with intention, drawing in the scent. A moment later, he was struggling to press his head closer, gave a frustrated whine when he was unable to close the remaining distance. Hannibal did it for him, letting the thin skin of his wrist brush against Will’s lips. “I’m here,” he told him again.

Will’s hot breath puffed against his flesh in a sigh and his tongue darted out to swipe a wet strip across the pulse point bared to him. “Hannibal,” he breathed with relief. 

Hannibal’s lips split into a wide grin at the acknowledgment, his chest swelling with pride with the fact that he was able to pull lucidity from the heat-dazed Omega. “Yes,” he confirmed. He kept his wrist in place, allowing Will to scent him, and brought his other hand up to stroke through his tangled curls once more. “I’ve brought you some food, sweet thing. Will you eat for me?” 

He reached down to retrieve a strawberry and brought it to Will’s lips, pleased when the Omega accepted it immediately. He repeated the action, brushing a thumb along Will’s bottom lip as the fruit disappeared into his mouth. “There we go,” he encouraged, feeding him an apple slice. He frowned at the position of Will’s body; it certainly couldn’t be comfortable to eat in, with his neck stretched the way that it was. Unfortunately, there was nothing to be done about it for the time being--the Alpha behind him would have them locked together for another ten or twenty minutes. Hannibal endeavored to remove the restraints pinning Will down as soon as they were free.

His shoulders tensed as one of the other Alphas approached them, and Hannibal had to fight back the urge to snarl at the man’s proximity. He glanced up to the intruder, who was helpfully holding out a glass of water with a straw.

“Here’s his water,” he offered, and Hannibal thanked him, pleased that the Alpha retreated as soon as his task was completed. 

Hannibal offered the straw to Will, cooed softly at him and pet the nape of his neck as he drank. “Good boy,” he praised when Will had sucked down half of the glass. He set it to the side and continued to feed him, moving on to the pineapple chunks. Will’s tongue appeared to stroke against his sticky fingers each time he accepted a piece of fruit, and a shock of desire tore through Hannibal every single time it happened. He made a mental note to obtain more pineapple for the next tray.

They fell into a rhythm with the task, Will accepting the food from Hannibal’s fingers and Hannibal praising him generously for it. They went through two full glasses of water, and the same Alpha appeared by their sides each time the glass was emptied to retrieve it and return it refilled. Hannibal felt light, brimming with hazy contentment, and he was surprised to realize that caring for the Omega had triggered a release of dopamine in his brain. He had never before sought to fill the needs of an Omega long enough for that to happen.

He didn’t even realize how long they carried on that way until the Alpha behind him was pulling away and Will was whimpering at the loss. To combat the wild stab of jealousy he felt at that, Hannibal stroked Will’s neck and shushed him before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Let’s get you out of this thing, yes?” he suggested as he began working at the bindings that trapped Will’s wrists. “We’ll be much more comfortable on the bed, won’t we?” Will whined when he moved away, pushing against the bench with limbs suddenly free and attempting to crane around to track Hannibal’s movements. Hannibal forfeited the use of one hand as he worked at the strap around Will’s torso, petting down his spine to assure the Omega that he was still near. 

“Almost done, darling,” he breathed as he knelt down near the back of the bench to free Will’s ankles. He held his breath, lips pursed tightly together in an attempt to keep the stench of the foreign Alpha out of his lungs. He very pointedly ignored the semen that was dripping from Will, reminded himself that it would be his seed filling the Omega before long.

His and his alone.

Will attempted to stand as soon as the last restraint had fallen away from his ankle. He scrabbled against the breeding bench, pushing himself up and back as if the device had burned him. His unused legs crumpled beneath his weight immediately and he sagged into Hannibal’s arms; a surprised squeak pulled from his throat when Hannibal scooped him up bridal style and held him close as he made his way to the bed. The sheets were only slightly rumpled--it obviously hadn’t seen any use before Will had started fighting off his would-be suitors. 

He had barely settled Will’s weight onto the bed before the Omega was reaching up to grasp at Hannibal’s arms, a silent plea to keep him near. Hannibal had no intention of leaving the man’s side. He climbed onto the bed and stretched out beside him, turning on his side to face and curl around Will’s slight form. Will pressed closer immediately, nuzzling his face into the crook of Hannibal’s neck and breathing in his scent with a contented sigh. Hannibal allowed his fingers to tangle into sweaty curls once more and closed his eyes, basking in his own contentment and the proximity of Will. 

It was an interesting development--from the moment he had decided to obtain a volunteer position for Will’s heat, Hannibal had only considered the satisfaction of pressing into the beautiful Omega, hearing him mewl and beg for Hannibal’s knot. He had not imagined that feeding Will, feeling the heat of him, having him tucked protectively against Hannibal’s chest, would be just as satisfying. 

His eyes slid open to examine the Alpha that had dared to approach them. It was the younger-looking blond one that had retrieved the water and he halted momentarily when Hannibal’s gaze shot to him before continuing to advance, albeit a bit more cautiously; he held a washcloth and bowl of water in his hands. The way he held Hannibal’s gaze conveyed respect rather than a challenge, so when he perched on the edge of the bed near Will, Hannibal held back his snarl--though his grip on the Omega may have tightened ever so slightly. The young man wet his rag and began to tenderly wipe at the mess on Will’s thighs and rear, wiping away slick and come alike.

“You know each other,” he stated softly as he hand-bathed the man between them.

“Yes,” Hannibal confirmed, his eyes now locked on the Alpha’s hands as he worked to make sure that they didn’t linger against Will’s flesh any longer than necessary. “We are friends.”

“Have you mated before?”

It was to the young Alpha’s benefit that Hannibal was more intrigued than offended by the question. “We have not. Why do you ask?”

“This might not have been the best place for your first time,” he pointed out. He shifted up the bed a bit so he could reach around to wipe at Will’s stomach. At Hannibal’s low growl, his hands faltered and pulled away for a moment. “I--I only mean--well it’s obvious you two have a connection. He’s been calling for you all day and you...you seem rather protective of him.” He reached forward once more to clean Will’s skin, encouraged when Hannibal made no more indication that he was unwelcome. 

“If you’re implying the possibility of us being true mates, the chances are quite slim. We have been acquainted with each other for nearly a year with no indication--”

“Funny thing, about soul bonds. Sometimes it doesn’t fully surface until a physical connection is made. Happened that way for my parents. One of my friends, too.”

Hannibal gazed down at the Omega dozing in his arms, his chest fluttering once more as he took in Will’s beautiful features, smoothed over with peace in sleep. It was a rare sight, to see that brow without a furrow. Was it possible that his preoccupation with Will Graham was more than just an obsessive curiosity? Did Hannibal, perhaps, feel as though Will could understand him because he was the one person that was _ meant _ to? He had never allowed himself to dream of finding a true mate, mostly because he was fairly certain that one could not possibly exist for him. He considered such thoughts fanciful at best, delusional at worst. 

But there, with Will in his arms, surrounded by the sweet and spicy scent of him, applying the concept to the two of them simply felt correct. 

\---

Will was pulled from the comforting, sleepy haze of his post-coital nap by the sensation of fingers slipping through his hair. He was further roused by the deep purr that rumbled through his chest where he was pressed against the warm body of an Alpha. With his first deep breath, his lungs were flooded with a familiar, enticing scent, and Will grinned as the memory of Hannibal’s arrival, his feeding Will and releasing him from the breeding bench to cuddle in bed ghosted through his mind.

The aching, pulsing emptiness at his core was almost tolerable with Hannibal nearby.

He stretched out and sighed, tipping his head up to meet Hannibal’s eyes; his warm amber irises were muddy with Alpha red. “Hey there,” he sighed again. His heart beat a little faster at the fondness that flashed through Hannibal’s gaze, his breath caught when Hannibal’s lips pulled up to mirror his grin.

“Welcome back,” Hannibal greeted softly. A particularly insistent stab of need throbbed through him, and Will winced and shivered, pressed closer to the Alpha before him through pure instinct. Hannibal’s brow twitched with concern. “So soon, darling? You were knotted just an hour ago.” The hand in his hair slid down to cup his jaw, one calloused thumb stroking across his cheek.

“I told you--” a short whine slipped between Will’s words as his innards convulsed again, “I have intense heats. On a good day, I’ll take three knots before I’m satisfied. Today...has not been a good day.”

“You’re certainly more lucid than you were when I arrived,” Hannibal pointed out.

Will frowned as the same realization struck him a moment later. He _ was _ feeling quite lucid, though the fever-pitch need was still burning in the back of his mind. He didn’t feel vulnerable or alone; he didn’t have the immediate urge to present himself and cry out until he drew a willing mate. Almost all of his discomfort was physical in nature. That had not been the case even that morning, and this was only the second day of his heat. This level of lucidity was unprecedented. He knew there was only one reason why Hannibal’s presence would so suddenly grant him such clarity--from the contemplative expression on Hannibal’s face, Will could tell that the Alpha knew as well.

“I feel better with you here,” he responded, because that was the only answer that he could think to give. An emotion that Will couldn’t quite place flashed across Hannibal’s face, there and gone, and Will was irritated to know that he might have been able to decipher what it was, had he all of his mental faculties present instead of only most.

“You’ll feel even better soon enough,” Hannibal assured him, pulling apart the two halves of the deep blue robe swathed around him. 

Will’s eyes traveled the length of the man, hungry to know what had been hiding beneath the loud, bespoke suits in which Hannibal was constantly clad. The olive skin tone that Will had previously only seen on the man’s face and forearms stretched evenly along the rest of him--not a pale patch in sight. Will couldn’t help but compare himself to these findings, suddenly very aware that the sun-kissed tone of his arms and face from spending time outdoors with his dogs did not extend to his pasty torso and legs. 

There was a strangely enticing rug of greying hair that covered the Alpha’s broad chest that Will simultaneously wanted to nuzzle into and grip tight and _ pull. _ He imagined the snarl that might break from Hannibal’s throat at the action and his rapidly-filling cock gave a twitch. The emptiness ached again. His eyes lingered between the doctor’s legs, at the fat Alpha cock that was showing just as much interest as Will’s was. Hot desire coiled in his belly when he considered how that cock would fill him up, how satisfying it would be--Hannibal was well-endowed, even for an Alpha, and Will had the fleeting notion that perhaps that was why the doctor seemed so damn smug all of the time.

His gaze was drawn back up to Hannibal’s face just in time to see his nostrils flare, pupils dilate, as a fresh stream of slick slipped from his hole. Hannibal pressed forward, his intent to take Will’s mouth in a kiss obvious, and for one heart-stopping moment, Will almost let him. 

“No,” he denied, ducking his head back. One of his hands had flown up between them, now curled into that coarse thatch of hair. Hannibal was quick to cut off the growl that rumbled to life in his throat, but not before the sound sent another dizzying wave of arousal through Will’s every nerve. The smirk that twisted his lips at Hannibal’s frustration was likely equal parts flirtatious and cruel. “Not yet, big boy. I think I’ll save you for last.”

He pulled away completely then, though a small part of him wanted to fight the action. He rose to his knees and stared down at Hannibal, who looked both annoyed and curious. He shuffled back half a foot, putting more distance between them and edging himself closer to the side of the bed. Hannibal sat up himself, though he respected Will’s denial and otherwise stayed where he was.

“You intend to have me watch the others take you first?”

Will’s smirk grew a bit more malicious at the detached tone Hannibal flooded into his words, for literally _ nothing _ else about the man was detached; his pupils nearly encompassed his irises, his jaw was set in both anger at the concept and determination to retain control over his impulses. His chest rose and fell with shallow breaths. His ruddy cock was at full attention and leaking against his belly. 

Will licked his lips, maintaining deliberate eye contact and he sank into position to present himself to the rest of the room. He was vaguely aware that the Alphas that had been socializing in the corner had grown silent and alert. “I already told you that I get off on voyeurism,” Will reminded him. “I don’t know why you’re so surprised.”

His body jerked again, his channel clenching painfully to remind him that he was not being filled the way that he should be. He kept Hannibal’s gaze as he parted his jaw and let out an entreating cry, satisfaction flooding through him as noise erupted behind him from the Alphas scrabbling to see to his needs and oh, Will _ liked _ this. He liked the control that he so obviously exerted over the men around him. Any other day of the week they could outmatch him in strength and speed, but here, now, they fell to _ him. _ He especially appreciated his clear head, only hazy with lust on the edges but otherwise able to enjoy how powerful, how indomitable he felt at the moment, even as he was bent over and prepared to be mounted.

It must always feel like this, when an Alpha falls to the beck and call of an Omega in heat, but Will had never experienced it with the clarity that he did at that moment. He never _ remembered. _

He would remember this.

He sighed as someone took their place behind him, tilting back into the heat that radiated from the Alpha and letting out a soft purr as one hand wrapped around his hip. The other hand hastily guided a cock to his entrance and then gripped his other hip as the man slid into him, smooth and easy and relentless until his pelvis was flush against Will’s rear. The ache within him abated almost immediately, and he groaned when the Alpha pulled back and then thrust into him once more.

Hannibal watched him, hunger blazing through his eyes. Will wondered if the Alpha was even aware that his hand had traveled down to wrap around his own thick cock. 

“_Tst!_” Will hissed, pleased when the sound had the same effect on Hannibal as it did on Will’s dogs--Hannibal froze. “Don’t go wasting that knot without me.” The stern tone he attempted to affect was ruined slightly with his shaky breaths as the man behind him increased the speed and intensity of his thrusts.

“It will be at least an hour before you are in need of me,” Hannibal pointed out, his eyes flicking over Will’s shoulder pointedly to acknowledge the competition behind him. “I’ll be more than ready to serve you then.”

“I said no, Hannibal,” Will refuted immediately, proud that time that it was much more clearly an order. Hannibal didn’t respond, but released his cock and deliberately placed his palms flat against the mattress on either side of himself. He’d scooted up to the head of the bed at some point and sat with his back against the cushioned headboard. “Thank you,” Will praised, the words semi-choked out as the Alpha behind him eagerly and abruptly forced his knot passed Will’s rim. He moaned at the sensation, though the mating had been so brief that his orgasm sat right upon the precipice, refusing to tip him into the spiraling release that would make him come.

Hannibal was before him then, lightning fast, his lips at Will’s ear and his hand wrapped around his cock. “If I’m to watch you be taken by others, then I will watch you come every time,” he snarled.

It didn’t take long, then. Surrounded by the heat and scent of two Alphas, with Hannibal’s hot breath against his ear, his words commanding and insistent, might have even been enough. Hannibal’s tight grip around him, pumping him with focused intent, sent him tipping right over the edge. Will came with a shuddering moan, fighting the urge to press closer to Hannibal even as he knew that he was locked into place by the other Alpha. He could only whimper as he watched Hannibal’s come-soaked hand raise up to his mouth, his tongue darting out immediately to swipe across the release to taste it. When his eyes slipped closed, and he sighed as though he was enjoying the finest delicacy, Will thought he may very well come again.

“Have you ever eaten heart, Will?” Hannibal asked him suddenly, and Will had to slog through the murky depths of his orgasm for a moment to comprehend the inquiry. “More than metaphorically, I mean,” the Alpha added, his fangs flashing with his quick smile.

“Uhh, n-no,” Will admitted. “Why?” 

“When your heat is finished I would like to prepare a special meal for you. I was thinking that I would bring you home and make beef heart stuffed with mushroom duxelle. I have a Mendoza Malbec that would suit the dish perfectly.” 

Will couldn’t stop the shiver that ran through him at the suggestion, even if he’d tried to. The thought of the Alpha cooking for him--even knowing that he had done so before--was so intensely thrilling and arousing that the Omega wanted to weep. “You are an excellent chef,” he responded instead, “I’m sure whatever you choose to prepare will be astounding.”

He tried very hard to ignore the overwhelming surge of satisfaction and security that pulsed through him with the thought of the capable Alpha providing for him.

Hannibal returned to his position against the headboard and stretched out his legs, crossing them at the ankle as though this situation was perfectly pedestrian. While they waited out the Alpha’s knot, Hannibal explained step-by-step the preparation and cooking of the dish and then described what flavors Will should expect to find on his palate, and how the wine will complement the meal. By the time the Alpha was pulling out of him, Will was achingly hard again.

His channel immediately clenched with disagreement at the loss, but Will didn’t even have a chance to whine before the next man was taking his place. He lingered behind him for a moment; Will could smell that it was one of the younger Alphas in the room--the one that was always getting water for him. Will liked that one.

If he hadn’t been watching Hannibal, Will would have missed the way the doctor’s eyes flicked up to the newcomer, the short dip of his head as he nodded. Only then did the Alpha’s hands meet Will’s skin. He realized that the young man had been asking Hannibal for permission to touch him, and the thought of Hannibal owning him so completely that even a stranger could see it nearly made him come on the spot. He wondered idly how long he had belonged to Hannibal. Since they met? Since he had admitted to his enjoyment when he killed Garrett Jacob Hobbs and Hannibal had likened him to God rather than shame him? He wondered if Hannibal had always known, or if, like Will, this day was full of epiphanies for him.

The water-bringer smoothed a gentle hand up Will’s spine and, with more the suggestion of pressure than actual force, guided Will’s upper back closer to the bed. Will slipped from supporting himself with his hands to resting on his forearms. “Just a bit lower, hon,” he instructed, and his tone was warm and soft and made Will shiver when he praised, “Just like that, good boy.”

He tilted Will’s hips up slightly, and Will found that in the altered position the Alpha was able to slide into him and strike his prostate with each thrust. He moaned at the sensation, at the shocks of pleasure that spilled through him with the rhythm of the Alpha’s hips. This one lasted a bit longer than the first and had the foresight to reach around to stroke Will as he prepared to knot him. Will came hard, panting for breath as the knot filled him; his head dropped to rest upon his hands as his body trembled with the sensations and, once more, all at once, Hannibal was there.

His touch was tender but firm as his fingers grasped Will’s chin and encouraged him to tilt it up. He couldn’t hide the tears in his eyes when their gazes locked. “At me, Will,” Hannibal instructed him softly before pulling away again. Will nodded and shifted his position as much as he could, raising his head up all the way and letting his sight find Hannibal once again.

“Have you ever had sanguinaccio dolce, Will?” Hannibal questioned, affecting that casual tone once more. Will was grateful for the distraction.

“No,” he responded, even though Hannibal surely knew that. 

“It’s a chocolate pudding that calls for sow’s blood, which brings out the flavor of the cocoa, not unlike sea salt enhancing the sweetness of caramel,” Hannibal explained. “It’s quite rich, but I think you would enjoy it. I like to serve it in an orange rind, with a cinnamon stick to garnish. It’s customary to use lady fingers or another biscuit for dipping as well.”

Will shivered as the Alpha spilled into him again. “I’ll make beignets,” he offered breathlessly, and Hannibal smiled.

“That would be lovely.”

The water-bringer pet along Will’s flanks soothingly when he pulled away, whispering soft praise at him. Will regretted the loss of the sweet Alpha, more so when his successor took his place and thrust into Will with no warning whatsoever. He was plenty prepared, the way smooth with slick and semen alike, but the abrupt entrance and ensuing brutal rhythm had Will wincing, a whine built at the back of his throat waiting to be released. He kept his gaze on Hannibal, as he had been bade, as his body jerked back and forth, but Hannibal was watching the man fucking into him; the calm facade of before was still present, though a terrible darkness was encroaching upon the edges of it.

“_Fuck, _ yeah, you’re so fucking warm, baby. So wet; just dripping with come,” the rough Alpha panted a seemingly endless stream of dirty talk. It might have even done something for Will, if it had been the right Alpha saying it. “Gonna knot your ass and breed you,” he grunted.

Will knew that he couldn’t really be bred--he was on birth control and would be seeing no offspring from this heat--but hearing the foreign Alpha proclaim such a thing instilled the exact opposite emotion of the intended arousal. This man could not breed him; he wasn’t Will’s mate. Will whined and began to struggle against the brutal grip on his hips, but it was too late; the Alpha’s swollen knot was penetrating his rim and locking them together before he could make any real headway with his escape. His panic only increased when the Alpha spread himself over Will’s back, his mouth far too near the vulnerable flesh of Will’s neck; what was meant to instill comfort and safety in him only felt suffocating and domineering. Will could barely hear his own cry of distress over the sound of Hannibal’s fierce snarl and the chorus of disapproval ringing out from the other concerned Alphas.

“He doesn’t like that!” and “Stop it, man!” were called from the corner of the room.

“Release him.” Hannibal’s voice was low and cold, gravelly with the rumble of a growl.

The Alpha did, with a grumble, rising up and pulling away until they were only joined at the hips. “Don’t see what his problem is,” the man muttered. He was ignored.

Hannibal settled in front of Will and pressed their cheeks together so Will could scent him. He pet along the nape of his neck to gentle him and soothed him with whispered shushes into his ear. He told Will that he was here, and that everything was okay and that it would all be over soon. Will breathed in Hannibal’s scent of lemongrass and thyme and something cold and pure, akin to snow, he thought. He closed his eyes and let Hannibal’s reassurances wash over him. Eventually, his trembling subsided.

Hannibal stayed with him like that until the Alpha’s knot softened and he could pull away, thankfully only a short ten minutes later. Despite Hannibal’s earlier declaration, he did not force Will to come.

“Thank you,” Will breathed when Hannibal pulled back, his eyes scanning over Will to make certain that he was no longer in distress. “Go back to your spot, please,” he requested softly. Hannibal frowned but complied. When he heard the last Alpha approach him, however, Will waved him off. “I changed my mind,” he declared, partially to the room, mostly to Hannibal. He crawled across the bed on his hands and knees, hyper-aware of the slick and semen that slipped from him, slid down his thighs to trail across the duvet. When he reached Hannibal, he laid a hand lightly on his knee. “I don’t want to wait anymore,” he told him, sliding his hand up Hannibal’s thick thigh to wrap around his cock and stroke.

Hannibal had flagged a bit, having lost enthusiasm to his earlier rage and concern, but it didn’t take long for Will to encourage him back to full hardness. The Alpha hissed with pleasure at the sensation, his eyes slipping closed and head tilting back to rest against the headboard. 

Will increased the pressure of his grip in a vicious spasm; a warning. “At _ me, _ Hannibal.” When Hannibal’s eyes opened again, they were sparkling with mirth. Will swung one leg over to straddle Hannibal’s lap, and the moment he lined up the thick cock with his entrance, all bravado fled from him, replaced by a nervous excitement fluttering in his stomach. He wet his lips and sank down slowly. “Oh, fucking _ God,_” he groaned as he was speared open.

He had to pause midway down and remind himself to breathe. The other Alphas had slid into him effortlessly; even after being fucked three times, taking three consecutive knots, Hannibal filled Will like none other. He whimpered when he settled fully into Hannibal’s lap, fighting the instinct to close his eyes against the blinding shocks of pleasure that wracked through him. Where the others needed to obtain a specific angle to stimulate Will’s prostate, Hannibal filled him so completely that simply shifting around with the cock inside him was enough to send all manner of wonderful sensations pulsing through him. He fell forward against the Alpha’s torso, pawing weakly at his chest while he panted against his shoulder. “Fucking Christ, Hannibal.”

Hannibal’s hands stroked down Will’s sides as he nuzzled into Will’s sweaty curls. “So tight for me, darling,” Hannibal purred his praise, and Will let out a sob and fought the urge to simply allow his release to take him. “It’s like you came to me untouched.”

Will pulled his head up, desperate to see Hannibal’s face. “No one has touched me like you have,” he told him, and it was the truth. No one before had ever made Will feel as though someone understood him, understood his mind. Understood him, and accepted him all the same. His hand trembled when he brought it up to trace along one of Hannibal’s sculpted cheekbones, across his tempting lips. He leaned forward to erase the distance between their mouths, met Hannibal’s tongue a moment later as though they had shared many kisses before, and just like that, the last of their soul bond snapped into place.

Their gasp was simultaneous, as was the groan that immediately followed. Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s neck, fisted his hands in the man’s hair, and pressed closer as Hannibal ravaged his mouth. Hannibal fed Will some of his darkness, consumed some of Will’s in turn, and Will could feel it snaking through him, like seeking out like at the very core of him and greeting it coyly. 

How had it taken so long for them to recognize what had been between them from the beginning? How had Will not known that Hannibal could not only understand and accept his darkness but match it as well? They kissed, and Will thought about tableaux and church collapses. He thought about profiles and doing bad things to bad people, and Cassie Boyle laid out for him like a gift.

He orgasmed, his release spilling hot between them, gasping against Hannibal’s mouth, “I see, I _ see_.”

Hannibal growled and surged forward, wrapping himself around Will and pushing the Omega onto his back. His skilled hands seized Will’s thighs in a bruising grip and hoisted them up, his hips snapping against him at a pace that was somehow, impossibly, both controlled and frantic. “_Yes_.” Hannibal snarled. “My beautiful mate. Lovely, wonderful Will.”

Will cried out at the pace, the pleasure pulsing through him so all-encompassing that he had to fist his hands in his hair and tug at it brutally for fear that if he didn’t find some way to ground himself he would just float up and up and up until Hannibal literally fucked him to death. His head tipped back into the mattress, nearly off the edge of the bed, and Will had to remind himself to fill his lungs rather than simply lie there slack-jawed.

“God damn, you two are fucking hot,” an Alpha growled near Will’s head, though the words filtered into his consciousness slowly, muffled, as though he had cotton in his ears. “Can’t wait to get a taste of you…”

Will choked as his mouth was filled, his already woeful attempts at breathing cut off altogether. He heard Hannibal snarl and realized, as it reached the back of his throat and then began to slide out and back in, that it was a cock. It didn’t matter that it belonged to the Alpha he had denied earlier to ride Hannibal instead; all that mattered was that it _ didn’t _ belong to his mate. He was at a poor angle, and still pinned effectively to the mattress as Hannibal fucked into him, but Will let his jaw snap shut with as much force as he could manage. A pained howl pierced the air as blood flooded Will’s throat and though he wanted to keep applying pressure, put his tiny fangs to use and relieve the Alpha of his appendage, he was forced to open his mouth as he choked on the hot liquid and began to cough desperately for air.

He didn’t even realize that Hannibal had pulled out of him until Will was rolling onto his stomach and coughing out blood, heaving for a clean breath. The Alpha that had violated him had stumbled back as soon as Will had released him, but he didn’t make it far--Hannibal launched himself over Will, clearing the rest of the bed and tackling his rival to the ground. Will pushed himself to his knees to observe them on the floor, absent-mindedly tonguing at the blood on his lips and chin as he watched Hannibal’s powerful jaws clamp around the screaming man’s throat. The downed Alpha’s limbs flailed uselessly as Hannibal rent him open with nothing but his fangs.

“Hey, stop!” Another Alpha shouted, drawing Will’s attention, and when it became clear that the man was rushing over to assist Hannibal’s victim, Will moved into action before he could even process the idea. 

His hand shot out to the water glass that sat upon the nightstand by the bed, grasping it by the lip and slamming the base down across the hard edge of the table to shatter. Pleased to see that he was left with a sizable shard in his grasp, Will leapt off the bed and planted his feet to the floor; he was still but for every muscle that coiled taut and ready, forming a human barrier between the intruder and his mate. A fierce snarl ripped its way out of his throat as Will bared his fangs and brandished the improvised weapon between them, warning the Alpha away.

The man didn’t advance, but he was joined by another snarling Alpha--the young water-bringer, Will noted, had wisely departed the room during the commotion--and his mate preparing for a fight did not go unnoticed by Hannibal, who all at once abandoned the dying man on the floor and moved to Will’s aid. Will could feel his mate towering behind him, fierce and imposing, and before the strangers could think to back off, the couple lunged forward. Hannibal was on his target in seconds, and Will heard the tell-tale snap of a neck breaking only moments later.

His own attention was focused on the Alpha that had used him so roughly, and he must have been surprised that the Omega in heat _ actually _ launched himself at an Alpha, because he did nothing to stop Will’s attack as he bowled the man over and pinned him to the floor. The Alpha’s loosely sashed robe fell open as they spilled onto the floor, so Will had an unobstructed and satisfying view of the glass shard in his hand slipping into the soft belly of the man beneath him. He yanked it out and slid it home again, gritting his teeth against the claws that lashed out at his neck and face. They never managed to make contact; Hannibal seized the man’s wrists effortlessly and held them stretched over his head--Will was pretty sure he heard the snap of another bone breaking, but it was impossible to tell if the Alpha’s screams were from that or from the ruin that Will was making of his torso. He glanced up at his mate in thanks and froze at the sight before him. 

Hannibal looked glorious. Will had never seen his hair mussed in such a way, not even when he’d paid the doctor an early morning visit after he had been found sleepwalking down a road in his bare feet and boxers. His chin and neck were bathed in blood; the dark red trailed down onto his chest in rivulets. Will gave him a quick once over, but he didn’t appear to be injured at all. His chest swelled with pride at that; what a magnificent Alpha he had found. When he pulled his gaze up to meet Hannibal’s, his heart skipped a beat; Hannibal’s pupils were dilated so greatly that only a thin ring of Alpha red could be seen of his irises, and he was gazing at Will like the Omega was the most precious thing he’d ever seen.

The man below him was still jerking against his captors, and Will knew that the wounds to his abdomen would not be a quick death. Some dark and terrible part of him, the part that sighed with relief when Will stepped into the minds of killers, the part that reached out desperately to Hannibal, delighted in that fact. But Will was still in heat, the mating with his other half interrupted, and Will didn’t want to wait another minute to join with the Alpha, to take his knot and bear his offspring and sink his fangs into the man’s neck so no person could ever believe that he didn’t belong to Will. Will pulled the shard of glass free from where it was nestled in the man’s gut and dragged it across his neck.

He didn’t stop to watch the gouts of blood begin to spurt from the dying Alpha’s throat, only launched himself off the body and through the arterial spray and into his mate to claim a kiss. Hannibal caught him in his arms, returning Will’s biting kiss as he rolled them to pin the Omega beneath him. 

“Beautiful,” Hannibal growled against his mouth as he slid home until he was buried deep within Will. “Beautiful, beautiful.”

Will cried out with pleasure as Hannibal fucked into him with intent. He wasn’t sure if it was the lingering anticipation and interrupted mating or the killing and watching Will kill that had Hannibal so ready--perhaps a bit of both--but his knot was already half-swollen and Will begged Hannibal to get it in him, to lock them together and empty into him until Will was impregnated. Hannibal complied, and the largest knot Will had ever taken--larger, even, then some of the ridiculous toys he had--forced its way passed his rim to seal him tight.

Will surged up and locked his fangs into Hannibal’s neck as the Alpha spilled hotly inside him, Will’s own release following immediately. Technically, it wasn’t a necessary action--Will and Hannibal were true mates, soul-bound, and did not require a mating bite to bind them together. They were already wholly and perfectly linked, and only death could separate them. Will didn’t care. He needed everyone to know, to see the way that _ he _ finally saw--Hannibal was his, and he was Hannibal’s. Entirely. Irrevocably. Forever.

As soon as Will unlocked his jaw, he twisted his head to offer his neck to his mate, who did not hesitate to return the favor. When he had finished, Hannibal licked at the bite and then nuzzled his nose into the curls near Will’s ear. “You smell like them,” he complained, but Will could still hear the smile in his voice. “As soon as we’re free, I’m getting you into the bath. You should only smell like me.”

“Yes,” Will sighed happily. “How, uh...how long do you think?”

“At least half an hour,” his mate replied, and Will shivered as he felt more come spill into him and gave a happy hum. Hannibal was a thoroughbred, Will realized with delight. It was no wonder his cock was so large, his knotting prowess so superior; he was biologically designed to have the best chance at survival, at attracting a mate, at producing offspring. So many things about Hannibal made so much more sense when Will added that label to his long list of attributes. “I apologize, darling; I know we aren’t in the most comfortable of positions. I should have at least _ attempted _ to get us back to the bed.”

Will gave a breathless laugh at the Alpha’s concern. “It’s fine, baby.”

“Wrap about me,” Hannibal instructed. Will shook his lingering orgasmic high off and forced his limbs to move, wrapping arms and legs around his mate. Hannibal twisted their bodies and rolled them over until his back was on the floor and Will was nestled snugly on top of him. The ultimate body pillow.

Will gave a contented sigh and tucked his head beneath his Alpha’s chin, his purr sounding soon after as Hannibal’s arms wrapped around him to stroke soothingly along his spine. He closed his eyes and reflected on how perfectly the two of them fit together--not just physically, but mentally and spiritually as well. Now that they were together, they would join the list of universal complements: peanut butter and jelly, bread and butter, mac and cheese. Will and Hannibal. Though, Will was feeling a bit like chocolate more than anything else, the way that he was melting into his soft, warm mate.

“Tell me what you’re thinking about, darling.” Hannibal urged softly as one of his hands slipped up to run through Will’s curls.

“S’mores,” Will sighed sleepily without thinking. 

He shook with his mate’s body as Hannibal chuckled bemusedly beneath him. “S’mores?”

“How we’re like s’mores.” Will was vaguely aware that he was beginning to border on insensible, but he was so sated and comfortable, and Hannibal’s purr was rumbling through him and pushing him toward sleep. “Perfect complements, the chocolate and marshmallow.”

Hannibal hummed at his explanation as though he understood perfectly. “I’ve even got my Graham Cracker,” he quipped, and Will giggled tiredly before pressing a kiss to Hannibal’s blood-soaked neck. “Sleep, darling,” his mate urged. So Will did.

\---

Kyle Janksy was well-aware that he had never exactly been considered the brightest crayon in the box--nor the second-brightest, nor the third--so he was quite pleased with himself when he assessed the situation and saw very clearly the shitstorm that was about to erupt and excused himself from the room just in time.

He shut the door on the panicked screams of the Alpha that was stupid enough to attempt to insert himself into a mating ritual between two soul-bound and sat on the floor, his back pressed to the door as even more screaming began to sound. Then, very soon after the silence of death, the frantic, pleasured cries of love.

He flagged down a passing nurse to inform her of the situation but declined her offer to call in their security team. He would stay at the door and guard their privacy for the next day or two, make sure that they received the food they would need. He didn’t know exactly what went down after that first Alpha encroached on the other’s territory, but he would tell whatever version of events that they needed him to in order for the whole fiasco to be waved away as a dominance fight.

He liked Hannibal, after all, though he had only known the man for the course of an afternoon. He appreciated how protective he was of his mate, how caring and supportive. He hoped that he, too, would someday find an Omega that won his own heart so completely. He knew Will even less, what with the Omega being addled by the daze of his heat until his mate had arrived, but he figured he would probably like him as well if he was soul-bound to someone like Hannibal.

In the room behind him, cries of ecstasy and snarls erupted, and he was fairly certain that bonding bites were being exchanged.

Kyle smiled. 

_ I can feel you inside, underneath my skin,_  
_Feel you take me from within,_  
_And so I surrender, bound to you in sin,  
_ _Feel my outsides turning in. _

  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](https://raiast.tumblr.com)!
> 
> (And thank you to all of you wonderful people that read, comment and bestow your blessed kudos!)
> 
> Title (and lyrics at the bottom) are taken from the song Touch by Lights Fade Low, a Hannigram (Omegaverse) song if I ever heard one.


End file.
